


Race in the Moonlight

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, hironoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: Hironoir! One-shot to get me by until I get through writing the longer one! I NEEDED the fluff, okay?!





	Race in the Moonlight

Two sets of laughter cut through the silence of the night as two figures raced above Paris’ city lights. One in all black with bright blonde hair using a staff to fling through the sky while the other wore a dark purple suit that sored through the air, a blue trail following after from the suit’s rockets.

“Ready to give up?!” Asked a voice, coming from the purple suit as he passed the black suited feline hero. “Admit it, technology beats your “magic” Kwami!”

Chat Noir laughed near breathlessly as he landed before planting his staff into the roof of the building next to the one he landed on, still sprinting, and flung through the air again. “It’s not over yet, “hero”!” He exclaimed as he zoomed past the other, his staff retracting before quickly expanding. He landed on the top railing of the Eiffel Tower with a triumphing cheer. “I won!” He exclaimed, panting heavily as the purple suit landed next to him, pulled off their helmet and pouted.

“No fair!” Hiro responded.

Chat Noir caught his breath before grinning up to Hiro. “Aw~ Are you going to be a sore loser, love? You’re the one that challenged me.”

Hiro huffed but smiled. “I just wanted to test out my suit’s thrusters—that’s the only reason why I lost, by-the-way.” He responded, setting his helmet on the railing and looking over with a happy sigh. “I’m actually going to miss this place when I have to head back home to San Fransokyo…”

Chat Noir’s smiled softened, holding a hint of sadness to it as he walked to stand behind Hiro, hugging him from behind and nuzzling into the side of the raven-haired boy’s head. “JUST Paris?” He asked with a small, slightly playful, whine and mew.

Hiro smiled, and turned his head some to kiss Chat Noir gently. “And my favorite kitty~” He added, reaching to scratch behind the black cat ear. The action awarded him a happy purr from the blond, making him chuckle lightly before sighing happily.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hiro pulled away. “We better get you home before your body guard catches on, Adrien.” He said and earned a whine in response. Hiro smiled and leaned close to Chat Noir, their lips almost touching making the blond close his eyes in expectance, however, they never connected. Hiro smirked. “I’ll race you to your home, kitty!” He exclaimed, quickly pulling away, putting his helmet on, and jumped off the tower, flying through the sky again.

Chat Noir opened his eyes and blinked blankly, processing what happened and whined. “Hiro!” He called after before jumping off, following close after.


End file.
